


Скандинавская мифология

by Tinka1976



Series: Myth Сhallenge 2018 [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: Тони знакомится со Слейпниром, сиквел к драбблу про Жар-птицу





	Скандинавская мифология

— Смотрю, тебе начинает нравиться в Асгарде, — с мягкой усмешкой заметил Локи.

— Что, испугался? Буду теперь напрашиваться с тобой каждый раз! Муахаха! — изобразил демонический смех Тони.

— Думаю, Тор будет только рад, ведь в этом случае у меня не будет причин рваться поскорее обратно.

— Но если Тор думает, будто меня устроит сидение в комнате в перерывах между пирами, передай, что я не согласен! Вон тут какие чудеса творятся. Кстати, а там у вас кто? — встрепенулся Тони, заслышав лошадиное ржание. — Пегасы? Единороги?

— Всего лишь конюшня, — покачал головой Локи. — Ну и Слейпнир, разумеется. Ещё не пресытился чудесами? Тогда давай заглянем…

— Шутишь? Легендарный Слейпнир! А у него и правда?..

Тони не договорил, потому что сам всё увидел. Огромный жеребец встал на дыбы, взбивая воздух сразу двумя парами копыт.

— Шайтан! — выдохнул Тони. — А ещё говорят, белых лошадей не бывает…

— Жеребёнком был серый, потом перелинял, — пожал плечами Локи.

Тони прикусил язык, чтобы не пошутить, мол, не в него пошёл мастью жеребёночек-то.

— Ну здравствуй, здравствуй, — Локи вытащил из кармана пару яблок, скормил их Слейпниру, погладил его по лбу, по свисающим прядям гривы. — Соскучился? Хороший мой…

— И… что ты чувствуешь? Ну, когда видишь его? — осторожно поинтересовался Тони.

— Ну… радость, — рассеянно ответил Локи. — И, пожалуй, всё ещё стыдно немного.

— Да уж, — фыркнул Тони. — Надо думать!

— Прям уж… — насупился Локи. — Я ж ещё мальчишка был совсем! Мама тогда сразу сказала Тору, что когда они с дружками сумеют так же, тогда и будут насмехаться.

От такого заявления Тони как-то даже растерялся. Нет, что в королевском семействе Асгарда нравы те ещё, он помнил. Но это не лезло ни в какие ворота!

— Сумеют так же? — переспросил он. — Это в смысле коня родить?

— Что? — вытаращился на него Локи. Слейпнир нервно всхрапнул.

— Эээ… Так, кажется, имеет место какое-то недоразумение, — быстро сказал Тони, поскольку ему вдруг показалось, что способность метать молнии в этой семейке присуща не только Тору.

— Хотелось бы надеяться, — сквозь зубы процедил Локи. Тони видел, как он борется с собой, но любопытство победило. — Рассказывай, — велел Локи. — Кого и кто родил?

— Ты. Вот его, — мысленно перекрестившись, пояснил Тони.

Слейпнир потянулся к неосторожно протянутому слишком близко пальцу, пришлось торопливо отдёргивать.

— Это как? — выгнул бровь Локи.

По счастью, в его глазах начали проскальзывать смешливые искорки, и Тони понял, что гроза миновала.

— Ну, как там в мифах… Какой-то мастер строил стену против великанов, что ли, и не помню, почему, но его хотели лишить платы. Кажется, он кого-то в жёны хотел тут у вас. Тогда ты превратился в кобылу, свёл у этого мастера коня, и тот не смог закончить работу в срок. А у тебя того… Неприятность вышла…

Тони умолк, пожал плечами и с опаской уставился на Локи, ожидая реакции.

— Какая-то у мидгардцев нездоровая страсть к скотоложству, — поморщился Локи. — То минотавр, то вон что выдумали…

— А ты не знал? — удивился Тони. — Никогда не читал скандинавских мифов?

— Какой мне интерес? — вскинул брови Локи. — Или ты думаешь, в Мидгарде знают мои истории лучше меня?

— Ну…

— И потом, если все остальные истории перевраны так же, мне будет трудно удержаться, чтобы не проучить сочинителей.

— А, об этом можешь не волноваться! — усмехнулся Тони. — Уже некого. Но лучше расскажи, что на самом-то деле было? Никакого Свальдифари?

— Да почему же? И Свальдифари был, и мастер, и коня я у него действительно свёл. Я же не могу создать нечто из ничего! Как ты там говорил, закон сохранения материи, вот. Я хотел создать особенного коня в подарок отцу. Самого лучшего. А Свальдифари был невероятный просто, целые скалы таскал, как пушинки. Я и подвёл ему кобылицу, специальным колдовским составом опоенную. Ни про какие сроки не слышал даже, честно! Ну и вот, — Локи любовно погладил белоснежную, чуть ли не светящуюся в темноте шерсть коня. — Самый быстрый, самый выносливый, самый лучший! А ноги… Побочный эффект. Не все переменные в заклинании учёл. Говорю же, мальчишкой был совсем.

— Хотел, чтобы он бегал вдвое быстрее, а получил восемь ног? Бывает, — посочувствовал Тони.

— Он и бегает быстро! — задрал подбородок Локи. — Знаешь что… Давай-ка прокатимся. А то Слейпнир застоялся, ему вредно.

— Слушай, я не…

Робкие протесты Тони заглушило лошадиное ржание. Жеребец, поняв, что его сейчас выведут, пришёл в крайнее возбуждение. Локи сноровисто оседлал его, и Тони не успел глазом моргнуть, как оказался в седле, прижатым спиной к груди Локи.

Звонко цокали копыта, плыла мимо казавшаяся очень далёкой мостовая. Тони немного успокоился, но запястья Локи не выпустил. Впрочем, тот и не возражал. Они выехали в поле. Слейпнир шёл так мягко, что Тони даже не почувствовал, как они постепенно набирают аллюр. Только заорал восторженно, когда скорость стала невероятной и стало казаться, что они летят над землёй.

— Он лучший! — прокричал Локи с такой гордостью, словно и правда был родителем, а не создателем.

— Мы летим! Это Пегас! Йе-еху!

Уловив желание, Локи обнял его за пояс, и Тони раскинул руки в стороны, закрывая глаза и подставляя лицо ветру. Реальность слишком редко оказывается круче выдумки, а сейчас был именно такой момент, и им стоило насладиться.


End file.
